Looking for Warriors Lemon OCs!
by casualcatlemontrash
Summary: I'm writing a warrior cats lemon stories, and I want your Lemon OCs!
1. Chapter 1

I'm creating a fanfic where some cats have been living on an untouched island, but with a twist - the lives of the cats revolve around mating. We have four Clans, LoveClan, RapeClan, LustClan, and NightClan, originally BlackClan, and all came from their founder's sexual habits. I'm currently looking for OCs to use in the story.

LoveClan came from the founder, Swanstar, being completely monogamous. He forbade polygamy in his Clan, and forbade rape and lust and blackmail or bribes. Now, the rules have relaxed - Polygamy is okay, lust is legal, but rape and blackmail/bribing is still banned. They live by a bay, and hunt crabs and fish. They can sort of swim, too. A rumour says Swanstar committed suicide after the loss of his mate, Lilyfall, and it is the embodiment of the devotion that LoveClanners have.

LustClan's founder, Maplestar, was probably the definition of a feline slut - she would mate whenever she was in heat, and was rumoured to have deep relationships with the founder of then-BlackClan, Stormstar, because he was a dirty tom who'd persuade his way into sex. Her kits have many half-siblings, and most have either NightClan, RapeClan, or LustClan blood. When Grassstar, the previous leader, took control, he decreed that all ties would be cut from RapeClan, and until further notice, remain neutral towards NightClan. He also issued a hunt on half-Clan cats and rape, but decreed those who would mate because of lust and love were permitted, as it was what Maplestar did. Maplestar lived most of her early life in an abandoned badger den, and created many tunnels that ran deep underground. They hunt rabbits, moles and skunks, and have great burrowing skills.

Stormstar founded BlackClan, and he knew his way to people's hearts - and cores, as he had many kits, especially with Maplestar. He'd use blackmail or bribery to get his regular sex, and it is still a BlackClan tradition to give offerings when consent is asked. A few leaders ago, Badgerstar decided to do away with the "ugly" blackmailing history of BlackClan and renamed it NightClan, still respecting the Clan by giving it a similar name. He banned blackmail, but a few leaders after him, Beechstar instated rules for the Clan to follow, such as removing deputies and introducing a new system for leadership. Beechstar's great-granddaughter, Cloudstar, also allied with RapeClan, thus allowing the Clans to interbreed. They live in a marsh, and eat squirrels, rabbits, lizards and frogs. They have awesome people skills, and would make good con men. The system for their leaders goes like this; the leader will pick from her kits, once they're old enough, to inherit their place. Along with their heir is a pool of the leader's trusted warriors, usually toms, who have their own den (Beechstar ordered for the warrior's to be split) and are called "heads". Heads can act as heirs if the leader has no kits, and are permitted to mate with anyone they please, let it be consensual or rape. Also, even disagreeing with heads or heirs can warrant a punishment.

Lastly, RapeClan was led by Duskstar, and he had a burning sex drive, just like his pelt. He believed in a free-love future, and allowed a mass amount of rape, incest, and mainly a bunch of sex. He did ask for his cats to boycott any LoveClanners, as they had strict beliefs in mating, opposite to Duskstar's view. They live high up in the mountains, and their meals consist of mice, rats and similar rodents. They have an exceptional ability of stalking, and use this both for hunting and banging. Their territory, a huge mountain, juts out in the center of the island. It's called the RapeClan Mountain.

The gathering place is the summit of Rape Mountain, where every moon, an orgy is hosted. LoveClan is infamous for the fact they have refused to ever take part. For medicine cats, they meet at the Moonhole, an underground room on LustClan's territory that smells of cum. Simply whiffing the scent can send you to sleep, where members of the Orgy, the Isle's StarClan, give advice. A medicine cat can also mate with the Orgy members while sleeping, but Orgy x Living sex has zero risk of kits.

Interested? The next chapter is for the OC fill-out form.


	2. OC Form

Firstly, here are the roles:

 **Leader** : The Leaders is the main cat of the Clan. They can mate whenever they wish, and instead of having nine lives, have sexual enhancements: toms can have a size-changing penis (though their member can never go out of propotion, e.g. having a penis larger than the body and females can change the size of their mouth or vagina at will. Also, a female leader's core is always tight by default, but if they will it, it can loosen. Leaders sleep with their mates in the Leader's Den.

 **Sucessor** : The Sucessor is chosen by the Leader, and will become a Leader upon the retirement/death of their superior. The Sucessor sleeps on the center bed of the Warrior's Den.

 **Medicine Cat** : Medicine cats of the Isle don't have a vow of celibacy. Their duty as a medicine cat is every half-moon to arrive at the Moonhole, to visit the Orgy. They can also mate with Orgy members, but are unable to get any pregnancy out of it as Orgy x Living cannot produce kits. ( **NOTE** : For the fic, I have made up herbs native to the Isle - to both skirt around realism problems (like how lungwort would actually poison cats, no heal them) and because I don't think the Isle would have the same set of herbs as the Warrior territories.)

 **Warriors** : Warriors have access to slaves, and can mate with anyone under them without consent - but mating with a Warrior, Medicine Cat, Sucessor, or Leader needs consent in an anti-rape Clan. Most warriors do not perform non-sex duties, unless they are a LoveClanner or Asexuals and Apprentices are running low.

 **Apprentices** : Apprentices are Kits who have reached six moons of age. They are asked a few days before their ceremonies about if they'd like to be a Warrior or Ace, and Warrior Apprentices are taught about mating. Most graduate 1-2 moons after being apprenticed. A medicine cat can take their

 **Asexuals** : Also called Aces. There's usually a steady, small stream of cats who have zero wish to mate, and instead of being taught about sex, learn regular Clan things, like hunting, fighting and patrolling. The backbone of any Clan, but cannot mate with any cat.

 **Queens** : Pregnant she-cats who live in the nursery.

 **Kits** : Kits are encouraged to masturbate, or have oral with other kits, but any kits mating with non-kits or kits penetrating are banned. The masturbation and oral is meant to introduce the cat to mating, and they are apprenticed at 6 moons.

 **Slaves** : Slaves are either prisoners, failed apprentices or demoted Warriors, and have little rights. They are fed last and are even allowed to be killed, and are usually the first to go if times are hard. Every cat, minus kits, asexuals or apprentices, have the right to mate with them.

So, the OC form, please PM me or review this story with the completed form. Make sure you are a registered member, guests will be ignored. -

 **Name** : (I'm looking for a semi-traditional style - that means the prefix describes appearance, and the suffix describes personality/skills, though suffixes considered non-traditional, like -berry, -dapple, -fall are fine by me, as long as they don't get too overboard.)

 **Clan** : (Of course, LoveClan, LustClan, NightClan, or RapeClan.)

 **Rank** :

 **Appearance** : (No unrealistic colours - blue cats become blue-gray, and red cats turn ginger if they are written in.)

 **Personality** : (A quick summary.)

 **Sexual Traits** : (Delete or put N/A if asexual. How does your cat act during sex? Do they have any features that make them attractive, like a tight pussy?)

Thank you for reading through my wall of text. Hope to see your OCs!


End file.
